Cameras are used to scout or survey wildlife. For example, a camera is set up near a game trail, feeder, watering hole or other area where wildlife pass or gather on a frequent basis. The camera is mounted to a tree, post, etc. It has a sensor to detect the presence of wildlife. Thus, the camera automatically takes pictures when wildlife are detected. The automatic operation of the camera is useful because a human operator need not monitor the camera for long periods of time in order to operate it. Also, there is no human operator present which might repel wildlife.
These cameras are known as game scouting cameras or trail cameras. The cameras can be film or digital and can take still pictures or movies (video). The cameras can also be equipped with a flash. The flash can be of white light, infrared light or a camera may have both types of flashes.
The earliest cameras used to scout wildlife were believed to be conventional cameras mounted in housings to protect the camera from the weather. As scouting cameras have evolved, the cameras are specifically designed units for the particular task. The evolution of scouting cameras continues.